


-Avengers Imagines-

by MarvelGirlForever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Feels, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fear, First Dates, Fluff, I don't feel like putting in all of the tags that should be here, I'll add more in the future though, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Nightmares, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Spiders, Tony Stark Has A Heart, sorry xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirlForever/pseuds/MarvelGirlForever
Summary: This is a collection of Avengers Imagines, as you probably know. The only love-related ones are Bucky Barnes x Reader though, so just keep that in mind. Some of them are sweet and fluffy, some are smutty, and some are super intense. I hope you enjoy them! :)





	1. All I Want For Christmas

    Inside Bath & Body Works, Laura and I were dancing goofily along to Christmas music. The shop was empty aside from us, so we shamelessly danced around, flouncing our short, red skirts with the fluffy white trim. My Santa hat was bobbing around as I skipped.

    My favorite Christmas song came on, and I squealed.

    "Eeeeeee! Laura, it's my song!!" She squealed too, and we both pranced and twirled around the store for a minute. Then I whipped a lotion bottle from off the shelf in front of my mouth like a microphone. 

    "All I want for Christmassssss... Is YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" I shout-sang, passionately gripping onto the Frosted Pine lotion bottle.

    I heard a crash, and we both jumped in surprise. All I saw was shattered glass on the ground, and a man clumsily getting up in the middle of the mess. It seemed that he had crashed through our display cases at the front.

    I turned quickly to Laura, who was holding her hand over her mouth and snickering like she knew something I didn't. I rushed over to him to help him up, and he stared at me with wide blue eyes and a furious blush. I noticed how handsome he was, and heat rushed to my cheeks. He was clean shaven and had a sharp jaw. His brown hair was cut short at the sides and a little long at the top, messy from his fall. His figure towered over me, and it was quite obvious that he was way more than in shape. And his eyes were piercing. Laura chuckled behind me, and I turned to glare at her.

    "Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded vigorously and looked down at his feet. He was adorable when he was flustered. _Woah, Y/N, what are you doing? You don't even know this guy's name yet!_

    "Care to tell us why you fell through the glass?" Laura pried rudely. I glared at her again, trying to give her my best "spare-the-poor-man" look. He turned an even deeper shade of red, and I instantly felt sorry for him. He seemed so embarrassed, and Laura wasn't helping at all! The man looked around the room frantically, as though he was expecting someone to leap in and save him. Laura took the opportunity to answer for him.

    "He was looking at YOU, Y/N! He was just staring and crashed right into the display case!" she said, suddenly doubling over with laughter before falling to the ground. Her blonde hair was spread out on the floor like a fan, and she was trying to breathe. The guy looked like he was about to die.

    "Hey, it's okay. We'll get this taken care of! Don't worry," I said, attempting nonchalance as Laura rolled around on the floor in hysterics. He shuffled his feet, muttering apologies over and over. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. He nodded.

    "Can I help clean up?" he asked nervously. His voice made my heart skip a beat.

    "No, no, it's okay, we got this!" I replied with a smile. Nevertheless, he insisted on staying to help clean up the glass.

    "My name is Y/N, by the way!" I said brightly. He blushed.

    "Bucky. It's, um, it's really nice to meet you!" he said a little too loudly. After Laura had come out of her hysteria, she watched our interactions closely and helped clean up. Bucky was always right beside me, helping as much as he could. Every time our eyes met, we would both blush and look away. I couldn't help but notice how incredibly attractive he was every time I stole a glance and unfortunately, Laura noticed this.

    "Sooooo," she began with a smirk. I shot her a warning look which she ignored. "Are you gonna ask her out or what?" Bucky spluttered and turned an endearing shade of red again. I face-palmed.

    "Lauraaaaa... Leave him alone! I'm sorry Bucky, she can be a handful," I said with mock exasperation. He smiled goofily, then he got back to cleaning. I turned to face Laura, who was smirking devilishly.

    "You like him, dontcha."  She said it as more of a statement than a question. I rolled my eyes and looked away so she wouldn't see me smiling like an idiot, singing softly under my breath.

    "All I want for Christmassss... is youuuuu."


	2. Drunk Bucky

    I sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a Harry Potter book, waiting for my Bucky to get home. Him and the guys decided to go out for drinks and, as always, I was pretty sure that Thor would whip out his Asgardian alcohol. I knew that never ended well, so I was curious to see what Bucky would be like when he came back.  
    I had started to doze off, staring at the page blankly, when I heard multiple pairs of footsteps thudding around outside. They were accompanied by loud voices and laughter. I sighed.  
    They were here.  
    When I swung the door open, I was met by a concerning yet amusing sight: Tony was helping Bucky walk, laughing his ass off when he caught my eye. Steve was literally carrying Sam onto the porch, and Thor was chuckling and walking normally. Oh Jesus...  
    "Hey Y/N!" Tony said with an idiotic grin. "Your boyfriend here had a challenge with Sam to see who could last the longest with Thor's drink. Bucky clearly won by a mile, but he's still not doing so good..."  
    I pinched the bridge of my nose.  
    "Well, I can take care of him from here. Thanks for helping him out, Tony."  
    "No problem!"  
    "Uhh, can we let Sam crash here for a bit? I think he needs assistance...." Steve said.  
    "Of course, he can take the couch! Bye for now, guys, have a good night." The three of them waved their goodbyes and walked away laughing about their friends' current states. Sam stumbled over to the couch and immediately fell asleep, legs positioned in weird angles. I hauled Bucky over to our bedroom and gently set him on the bed with a kiss on the cheek.  
    "Go to sleep, okay Bucky? Love you, see ya in the morning." He tried to stand up, but stumbled and fell back into the bed, earning a chuckle from me.  
    "N-No, I have... I gotta..." He mumbled.  
    "Try to sleep, you'll need it," I said, trying to sound firm, before walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth.  
    When I came out, I found him stuck in his shirt, trying to pull it off, and I snorted.  
    "Here, Bucky, I'll help you with that, and then we can go to sleep. Sound good?" I asked with a smile.  
    "No, I gotta- I gotta make love to my girl..."  
    I felt my cheeks heat up, and shook my head vigorously.  
    "You're drunk, Bucky, let me help you." I started trying to tug the shirt over his head, but he started flailing his arms around.  
    "Buck, what-?"  
    "NO! STOP! I-I have a girlfriend!" He said, thrashing wildly in a weak attempt to stop me.  
I smiled.  
    "Aw, Bucky, I AM your girlfriend. I'm Y/N! It's okay, I'm just trying to take your dirty shirt off before we get to bed," I explained, still blushing. He stopped moving.  
    "Are you sure you're Y/N?" He asked in an overly suspicious tone that made me laugh loudly.  
    "Yes, I'm sure," I said, finally tugging his shirt over his head. After a couple of seconds, he spoke again.  
    "Oh." His eyebrows furrowed for a moment.  
    "Then I gotta make love to you!" He said with renewed enthusiasm.  
    "You're drunk, you need to rest. Trust me, honey."  
    He ignored that and picked me up, giving me a sloppy but loving smooch on the mouth. I returned it, and he smiled a dopey smile into the kiss. I grabbed his shoulders and spun him into the bed which creaked from the sudden impact.  
    "Now go to sleep! I love you," I said, cuddling into him.  
    "I l-love you toooooooo, but now I gotta... I have to..."  
    But before he could finish, he was snoring.


	3. My Hero

*Your POV*

    Many of the rampaging Avengers fans are here simply because they think, "If the one I marry is not an Avenger, I shall not marry at all."

    I, however, was here because I really admired them. All they did for us, how hard they tried, what they sacrificed... everything. I tried to see through the swarms of squealing fangirls who were practically throwing themselves upon the gods. I sighed, and walked around the sea of people for a better angle. Maybe I could even see my absolute favorite man, the one who I thought was the most incredible. I was somehow able to get a view of the famous Thor, smiling uncomfortably as yet another female tackled him in a koala-hug, touching up all his muscles.

    Now that I was weaving through the crowd, getting closer to the team, I could see the others glaring at Tony. Maybe this had been his idea.

    After getting elbowed in the face by some girl, I finally saw the dark brown hair of Bucky. He was standing behind Steve Rogers, looking fidgety and lonely. It seemed that the people in the crowd didn't even want to get near him, and my heart broke a little. Poor guy. The crowd was thick with people around the Captain, and it was _extremely_ difficult to get to Bucky. Once the crowd cleared up a bit, I ninja-ed through everyone until I stood right in front of him. He looked down at me, surprised. I realized that I didn't even know what to say. "Hi"? No, that would be so uncomfortable. I decided to let my nervousness go and threw my arms around him. He stumbled slightly, caught off guard, and put his arms awkwardly around me, seemingly not knowing where to put them.

    "You're my hero," I whispered in his ear, and he clutched me a little tighter, pressing his head gently into my neck.

 

*Bucky's POV*

    The rest of the team was engulfed in fans, and I felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb. I chose to stand behind Steve, because I knew that none of these people wanted to see me anyway. That made me really sad for some reason, so I kept telling myself that it didn't matter. But I knew it did. Everyone in the crowd knew I was a monster, and nobody would ever give me any love because of that.     

 _I deserve it_ , I thought.

    Steve shot yet another annoyed look at Stark who was now signing some girl's bra. What the actual-

    I was interrupted from my thoughts when a woman with beautiful eyes that were shining with adoration appeared in front of me. Did she think I was someone else? I looked down at her blankly, trying to figure out what to do.

    _Should I introduce myself? Should I give her an autograph? Does she want my autograph? Probably not. What do I do, what do I do??_

Without warning, she pulled me into a loving bear hug, and I tried to decided where to put my hands. _What's appropriate? Will I hurt her? She seems so nice, I don't wanna accidentally hurt her._ I eventually decided to put my arms around her lower back.

    "You're my hero," I heard her whisper into my ear. My eyes welled up slightly, and I held her a bit closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know that this is a really short one, but I hope it's still okay. Thanks again for reading! Many more chapters are coming. :3


	4. Spider!

    We were out of salt. I groaned and started thinking of ways I could make the dish without salt, when I heard a terrified scream from our room. I snatched the knife off of the counter and dashed up the stairs, two at a time. The bedroom seemed so far now.

    When I'd finally reached the door, I swung it open and saw Bucky huddled on the bed, shrinking himself into the corner. My eyes swept the room for intruders, but I saw no one. Not letting my guard up yet, I gripped the knife's handle tighter.

    "What happened?" I asked frantically.

    I followed his line of sight to the bookshelf and frowned. 

    "Bucky?"

    "Sp- th- spider," he gasped hoarsely. I couldn't help but stare for a moment, trying to process what he'd said. _Spider?_ _Is there some sort of hidden meaning to that word that I should know?_ I thought.

    "Spider?" I whispered.

    "On the bookshelf," Bucky said, trying to contain himself.

    "Seriously?" I asked, not realizing how harsh my tone was. I'd just almost had a heart attack over Bucky's fear of spiders? I didn't even know he was scared of them! 

    He looked so embarrassed at my words, and I immediately felt guilty.

    "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. We're all afraid of things, don't be embarrassed." Despite my words, I was still struggling to keep the smile off my face. He nodded quickly, not letting his eyes off of the shelf.

    "Can you get it out, please?" he asked quietly, pulling the covers over his huddled figure. I nodded and gave him a brave smile. There was a rather large jumping spider attempting to crawl in between two of my books. I grabbed a scrap of paper off my desk and gently nudged the arachnid onto it. Even I wasn't brave enough to hold it in my hand.

    "I'll take it outside, okay?" I said, and Bucky gave me a nervous smile, determinedly not looking at the spider. On the way back down the stairs, I spotted a black shape on the railing. 

    _Did the spider jump off the paper?_ I checked, but it was still there. _Huh._ This one was a little harder to convince to get on the scrap, but I succeeded eventually. It was difficult to keep both critters on the paper so I walked to the front door as quickly as possible. I was about to open the door when I saw another dark form on the doorknob. My hand tingled as I imagined what would have happened if I hadn't seen it. Where were all these spiders coming from? 

    Now I had three of them on the same sheet, and to my annoyance, they kept jumping off. 

    "Ugh!" I exclaimed as landed on the floor. When I finally threw them outside, I looked around the room for any more and froze. In a crack where the ceiling met the wall, a large black swarm of Satan's henchmen crawled on top of each other, steadily spreading across the wall.

    "Hey, Bucky?"

    "Yes Doll?"

    "Why don't we spend the night at the Tower?" I said, staring at the mob of spiders.

    "Why?" came a confused Bucky.

    "Uhhh..."

    


	5. Chapter 5

    Natasha pushed Bucky towards the living room.

    "Go, you chicken."

    "I'm not a chicken, I'm just scared!" He protested. Y/N was lounging on the couch with some huge book that Bucky couldn't identify. He'd been trying to work up the courage to ask her out for months now, and everyone in the Tower had caught on except Y/N.

    "What's going on?" came Sam's voice, making Bucky groan. 

    Natasha continued to forcefully shove him forward. His palms were sweaty, and he had to keep rubbing them against his shirt. A few strands of hair were plastered to his damp forehead. He knew he looked like a wreck.

    "What if she says no?" Bucky asked for the umpteenth time.

    "She isn't going to say no. Now go!"

    "This again?" Sam said.

    Bucky finally stumbled into the living room, and Y/N looked up at him with a smile.

    "Hell-o, Bucky! Need anything?" she asked.

    "No. Well, yes. I do, but not really. I mean, I came to ask you something. Will you... I'm, can we-?"

    She looked up at him expectantly.

    "Do we have extra paper towels?" Bucky heard Natasha smack her forehead loudly. Y/N seemed to pick up on the sound to, but chose not to say anything.

    "Sure thing, right in the closet over there." His stomach twisted with guilt at her crestfallen tone. He nodded and headed back to his friends.

    Natasha looked like a disappointed mother, and Sam looked mischievous and amused.

    "Paper towels?" He snickered.

    Bucky looked down at his feet and shifted his weight around.

    "That was terrible. I don't know how to do this anymore, what should I say?"

    "Just try again," Natasha advised."Go get 'em, Tiger!"

    "Oh God, please don't ever say that," Bucky said, shaking his head. He rounded the corner again, resisting the urge to run and hide when he saw Y/N's confusion.

    "Hi again!" She said.

    "H-Hi. I didn't actually need paper towels, I wanted to ask if you would like to... Iwantedtoaskifyouwannagooutwithmesomewhere."

    She frowned. "Sorry, what?"

    Bucky took a deep breath and counted to three.

    "I just wanted to ask if you would like to go out with me?" It came out very uncertainty. To his surprise, Y/N's face lit up.

    "That sounds great, Bucky! Where were you thinking about going?" She said, beaming.

    Bucky froze.

    "Oh no, I didn't even think about that, I'm really sorry, I just haven't done this in so long that I've totally forgotten-"

    "It's okay, we'll figure something out together. Sound good?"

    "Y-yeah. That's great," Bucky said with relief, letting go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

 


End file.
